Fear of Flying
by LizzieCB13
Summary: Sam had not expected Dean's fear of flying to be caused by a blue police box, well the man who owned the box is more to blame, him and a very clever detective. So find what happens when old friends need the Winchester's help and when old enemies suddenly become new ones. Superwholock. Only my first story so not that great, hopefully I'll improve over time.
1. Chapter 1

**Fear of Flying (well if you can call it flying)**

Sam had never understood where Dean's profound fear of flying came from. When did his fearless, older brother have the chance to develop this odd phobia? His brother wasn't afraid of anything; Dean fought demons, werewolves, vampires, angels, hell even Lucifer himself on a daily basis without flinching and yet the idea of sitting on an aeroplane for a couple of hours could make him go weak at the knees. Sam comprehended the idea of being afraid of things others found trivial and even humorous. Clowns, to him, were terrifying but most people loved them, cheered for them and travelled miles to see them at a circus. However, Sam was fully aware of where his fear of clowns came from, Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie. All those nights Dean had abandoned him in the chain pizzerias to care for himself, while fending off creepy clowns and trying to keep down inedible cardboard that they called 'pizza' the phobia slowly crept its way into the subconscious of Sam's child mind.

But Dean had no reason for being afraid of flying. They've only travelled by aeroplane on a handful of occasions (and granted they weren't the best experiences, what with the whole demonic possession or post freeing Lucifer, but Dean's fear developed prior to these events); they always used the impala if they wanted to go anywhere, or another stolen vehicle, so when did this fear have a chance to manifest. Sure, he may have watched scary movies about plane crashes as a kid, but that wouldn't have caused the intense anxiety he felt when encountering planes. So what did?

This was a question Sam asked many times, and every time he had received a response along the lines of "Drop it, Sammy," or "Well, at least I'm not terrified of a bit of face and a rubber nose!" and on rare occasions a flustered Dean babbling endlessly about films such as 'Snakes on a Plane' and once even 'Airplane' claiming, "Only bad things happen on planes, Sam. There has never been a movie about a plane where nothing has gone wrong!" All these responses simply irritated Sam and gave him no useful information about the origin of the fear itself. So, like anyone would do, Sam had abandoned all hope of getting a straight forward answer a long time ago.

Giving up, however, did not mean that Sam had stopped thinking about the various possibilities that would explain the origin of Dean's irrational fear, spending hours concocting elaborate stories within his head. On the rare occasions Sam did sleep and he wasn't having nightmares, Sam would dream about the possibilities testing there credibility and whether or not they were realistic or not, of course most of them had made no sense(they were dreams, how often has your dreams made any sense) and wouldn't explain Dean's fear of flying but they did make Sam question why Dean wasn't afraid of pretty much everything after thinking about the things they had both seen during their lifetimes. Each possibility Sam thought of was more insane than the last, ranging from talking aeroplanes to demon flight attendant babysitters.

Despite all the possible reasons Sam had thought of over the years, none of his ridiculous and irrational theories had prepared him for when he found out the truth, the answer he had been anticipating for over a decade. This long overdue answer didn't make any sense what so ever to Sam, it probably didn't make sense to anyone except Dean and possibly four other people on the planet. It wasn't movies, it wasn't tales or documentaries he had seen, or heard, about planes breaking and crashing to the ground, it wasn't the motion of flying, it wasn't even aeroplanes themselves that Dean were afraid of. No, Dean developed this irrational fear all because of a madman. A madman with a box.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day of this discovery had been exactly the same as any other day in the life of a Winchester; driving for hours in the impala, a lunch consisting of greasy diner food and of course ganking a couple of supernatural monsters. Today's hunt was relatively simple, a couple of demons kidnapping and sacrificing cats, it wasn't too difficult so Sam would usually be willing to go move onto another hunt. But he wasn't.

Sam had not slept in 38 hours thanks to damn nightmares and interruptions from angels and demons, so, right now, that was all he really wanted to do (well he also wanted to stop Dick Roman from killing millions of people, but sleep seemed like a priority at the moment) and he was pretty certain Dean felt the same way.

As usual he lay awake on the uncomfortable bed, above the covers with his clothes still on (of course), staring up at the dusty ceiling fan that looked like the electric wires were about to snap at any moment and come crashing down, killing both Sam and Dean, again. That was the problem with these cheap motels everything was as ancient as purgatory. Sam hated touching anything in fear of breaking something with just one touch, sometimes he did; Sam always remembered one exceptionally cheap motel where a table had collapsed after Sam had placed his laptop on it. Sam also sensed an aroma of prostitutes and alcohol. They had quickly checked out of that room and hit the road again deciding not to stop until they found a motel that wasn't a makeshift brothel for most of the guests.

It didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep; the mumbled sound of Dean's quiet snores were somewhat of a soothing lullaby to Sam, after withstanding their annoyance over all these years of hunting and even before that as children, they were as commonplace in Sam nightly ritual as brushing his teeth and demon proofing the room. It was one of the rare occasions Sam was not inflicted with nightmares, his subconscious showed only darkness. Sam considered the absence of dreams as a positive thing, it meant there were no thoughts of the simple life he could have lived if he wasn't a hunter and he avoided disappointment in the morning when he realised it had all just been a dream.

The absence of dreams also meant Sam was highly vigilant while sleeping, it was a necessary skill needed to be a hunter. He kept one hand inches from his gun throughout the night in case a demon or any other kind of monster decided to show up unannounced during the night. Dean was just as cautious, if not more, keeping one hand actually in contact with his trusty gun at all times during the night. Granted, he was more reluctant to do this after twitching one night while sleeping. Let's just say the motel owner was not too pleased with the large bullet hole in their wall; Dean and Sam were on the receiving end of numerous complaints from the honeymooning couple from next door who were rudely interrupted by the gunshot while in the act of consummating their marriage. (It was their own fault really. Who picks a cheap, dirty motel as a honeymooning destination? Maybe in future you should splash out on a more tropical and gun free destination you frugal bastards) No matter what, both Winchester brothers were constantly prepared for anything in a matter of seconds after waking up. Well, perhaps not everything.

Sam had not been asleep for more than four hours when an unfamiliar echoing, whooshing sound intruded his dreams and their motel room. At first Sam had thought the source of it had been angels, but Sam had never known them making such a bold entrance (well, besides Gabriel because no-one can predict what he would do). This was something else, something Sam had not encountered before. Throwing himself up into the sitting position, he turned his head towards Dean's bed; through the darkness he could roughly make out the outline of his brother. Dean was also perched on the edge of his bed, feet rooted to the floor, both arms outstretched and Sam knew Dean was aiming his gun at the invisible source of the mysterious sound; Sam could have told you that without even seeing the outline of Dean, Sam knew him too well. A bit too well if you asked Sam.

While reaching for his own gun that was currently hidden under his pillow, Sam saw that a blue police box had begun to appear in the motel room. What the hell was a police box doing in his room? And where the hell had it come from?

Then Sam began to recognise it. He remembered seeing pictures and drawings of almost identical boxes all in different places at different times throughout history in his dad's journal, scribbled notes about it appearing out of the blue (no pun intended) for a short amount of time and then disappearing just as quickly accompanied the images. There had been no other information about the box or the creatures that were associated with the box, this was peculiar since their father always had sufficient information and facts on threats they encounter, giving them advice on how to destroy them and yet the pages dedicated to this phenomenon seemed to prove it was a complete mystery to their father. No weaknesses, no origins, only questions.

The box had now fully solidified and Sam stared at it expectantly, waiting for something to happen. His eyes were so determinedly fixed on the doors of the box he almost jumped off of the bed when he heard a loud, exasperated groan from his brother. Looking over towards Dean, Sam realised his brother had lowered his gun and was now walking towards the police box mumbling, "Damn it, Doctor; waking me up in the middle of the night while I'm sleeping. You can never come at a reasonable time. Son of bitch, angels don't even make as much as an entrance as you!" Dean sounded irritated (though Sam expected this was due to sleep deprivation), although there was an undertone of excitement within his brother's words, something Sam hadn't heard in a very long time. Sam reached over to turn the lamp on, his eyes stung for a moment while they adjusted to the sudden brightness.

When Dean was close enough he banged his fist against the door of the police box three times while shouting, "Come on out!" Each word was punctuated with a loud knock.

Sam looked at him confused. They had no idea what this thing was, it had just suddenly appeared out of thin air and yet Dean acted as though this was an everyday occurrence, like it was a jogger bumping into you or a werewolf trying to kill them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam whispered to Dean, brow furrowed, trying not to disrupt or aggravate this mysterious object, if it could feel or had emotions.

Completely ignoring Sam's question, Dean banged his fist against the door a further three times before shouting in a hoarse voice. "You woke me up in the middle of the fucking night and now your hiding in your box? Come on out, you son of a bitch!"

And with that, the door Dean had been assaulting, both physically and verbally, swung open revealing a weird looking man in a cream coloured shirt, braces and a red bow tie. His messy brown hair was parted at one side of his head, outlining his young face. Sam jumped, not expecting that a man would have been inside the police box. The strange man stuck his head out into the motel room, peering round to the side of the police box where Dean had retreated to, obviously prepared for the man's reaction. He looked rather serious, almost cross yet at the same time his body language yelled "I'm so happy!" somewhat similar to a three year olds composure. His eyes bore into Dean as he said, "I don't like it when you swear. You swear too much. I've told you this before." The stranger's voice was calm, but it reminded Sam of when John had been disappointed with them when they were younger, the eerily calm voice sounded even stranger since the man who had just jumped out of a magically appearing blue police box sounded English. Sam wasn't sure though and quickly forgot this thought after seeing the man's facial expression change from deadly serious to ecstatic in mere seconds.

Sam was baffled. Who was this strange man? How did he know Dean swore so much? And most importantly, what on earth was he doing inside a police box that had abruptly materialised inside their motel room?

Before Sam could voice these questions, the stranger reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a glowing pen, he held it high into the air while pacing around the room for a few seconds before bringing the glowing pen down to eye level and stared at it for a while, squinting as if reading something.

This strange repeated sequence almost prevented Sam from noticing a red headed woman step out of the phone box; she was really attractive, and seemed around the same age as Dean and Sam, perhaps a little older. Her red hair was wavy and fell to just past shoulder, she wore dark skinny jeans and a long, light blue jumper that hung down to her thighs. She was accompanied by another man. This one also had dark hair, but it looked lighter than the other man's, slightly blond and it was gelled back, one feature Sam couldn't help but notice was that he had a rather large nose, it wasn't that it looked strange on his face, actually it rather complimented his other features, it just stood out on his face. He also wore jeans like the woman, but rather than a blue jumper his attire was a green polo shirt with a maroon zip-up hoodie over it. At least these two were wearing normal clothing that didn't make them seem insane like the first man did, although the way he waved his glowing pen around also contributed to his insane persona.

The red head wore a large smile as she ran her eyes up and down Dean who was rubbing one eye with the back of his hand. Noticing her expression, Dean yanked his hand down to his side, broadening his shoulders in a defensive manner, "What are you laughing at, Pond?"

She let out a small laugh while shaking her head, the wide smile still on her face. "You haven't changed a bit, have you? Well aside from the height and the voice; the voice has definitely changed." She sounded Scottish, Sam wasn't sure though, it was definitely something Celtic. The other man standing next to her, the sane one who was not waving a glowing pen in the air joined her in her laughter. This amusement continued for nearly a minute, Dean gave his well-practised death glare as an attempt to hinder the laughter; however it only seemed to amplify the hilarity.

Once the laughter finally ended, Dean raised an eyebrow, surveying the three people. "Whereas you three _actually_ haven't changed, at all." He squinted to examine every detail of their faces.

The insane man with the glowing pen was finally standing still, clearly finished with his examination of the motel room as he had put his glowing pen back into his pocket. He stood in-between Dean and the red head, a strategic position as he was able to address everyone. "Well it's only been a couple of years since we last saw you, for us of course. Obviously," he waved his hand, gesturing to Dean, "it's been longer for you."

Dean let out another sigh, muttering under his breath, "A lot longer." He was abruptly cut off by the red head embracing him in a hug.

"I've missed you so much. And I am glad to hear your voice has finally dropped, I was beginning to wonder when that would happen." Dean squirmed a little but accepted the hug. "God, you have changed you know, you've changed so much." She added a final squeeze to the hug before releasing Dean from the suffocating grip.

"Yeah, well that's what happens after 15 years. Things change, a lot." Dean's voice sounded almost upset, but he finished his sentence with a smile to reassure everyone that he was, in fact, fine. The woman must have picked up on the wavering tone of Dean's voice since her expression changed to a warmer one, a look Sam had only ever seen on mothers.

"We heard about your dad, we're sorry Dean. We would have come but, well," the woman paused for a second, thinking of a suitable excuse. Before she could finish her explanation, however, she was interrupted by Dean. His anger was slowly bubbling beneath the surface as he spat out sarcastically, "What? Did you run out of time?" Dean looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the people in the room.

The strange man's eyes became more sympathetic. "It's not like that Dean. We knew how much you loved and looked up to your father, I don't blame you, he was a good man. I just didn't think you'd want to see us, not after the way we said goodbye."

Once again Dean interrupted; his voice was riddled with resentment. "Or lack of it."

"It wasn't exactly the best time for us to pop in." Dean looked up to meet the man's stare, nodding slowly and understandingly.

"And, if we had turned up you probably would have either punched us or shot us." The man in the green polo shirt had finally spoken up. He was also English but his voice was friendly and slightly nervous, he gave Dean a small smile which was equally reciprocated.

"You're probably right." Dean seemed cheerier. "Better to shoot first and be safe, right?" Dean joked with that shit eating grin he repetitively wore.

That grin was returned by a stern look from the man in the bow tie, it was like he was a look from a disapproving parent when they find a used pregnancy test hidden under tissues in the bathroom bin. His eyes strayed towards Dean's gun, held limply in his hand. "You know I hate guns, they cause more problems than they solve."

"I know a couple of demons who would disagree with you there, Doc." Dean smiled again, only receiving two extra stern looks as well as the first one already targeted at him.

"While we're on the subject of shooting things, can you please put away your weapons?" The strange man directed his statement mainly towards Sam who still had his gun aimed at the man's forehead, right between his eyes. Dean had already begun to place his gun in the back of his jeans where he usually kept it and rearranged his top to cover it, and after a reassuring nod from his brother Sam also put away his weapon. The man in the bow tie gave Sam an approving nod. Sam was rather pleased he was finally being acknowledged considering that he was beginning to feel invisible.

After his overly enthusiastic nod, the man in the bow tie pulled Dean towards him and began to hug him. Despite all the weird and crazy things Sam had seen in the past 20 minutes, this must have been the craziest. Sam can only recall a few times he and his brother had hugged during their adulthood, and the majority of those times were after a return from hell. Dean very rarely ever hugged other men, yet here, right in front of Sam's eyes, Dean was hugging this strange man who Sam didn't know.

"I thought you were dead, Doctor, all of you." Dean said this in a low, soft whisper that would have broken any one's heart. This was the umpteenth time tonight Dean's expression had resembled one that a 6 year old would wear.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I was keeping a low profile." The man in the bow tie had stepped back from Dean, he was now the one struggling to meet Dean's gaze. "Besides, we heard that you _did_ die." The man in the bow tie said this like it was an excuse, although his voice once again resembled that of a worried parent.

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I did. A few times actually. I finally understand what you were talking about when you say it's not fun." Dean's attempt at a comical smile faltered slightly under the man's sympathetic eyes.

The other man in the green polo shirt shook his head, "I see your keeping out of trouble like usual then." There was a small laugh at the end, he obviously knew Dean a bit too well as well.

The man in the bow tie now turned towards Sam who was now standing, completely confused by what was going on before his eyes. Who were these people? The man in the bow tie stretched out his long skinny arm towards Sam, "You must be Sam, it's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard a lot about you, good things mainly." He gave Sam a wide smile. "I'm the Doctor." Sam accepted his hand shake in a rather awkward manner. "These two are Amy and Rory Pond." The man Sam had discovered was called the Doctor gestured to the two other two strangers Sam had never heard of half an hour ago.

"Williams, it's Pond-Williams." Rory added, the Doctor waving a dismissive hand towards him.

Sam nodded slowly, absorbing all of this new information. "Okay, but why is there a blue phone box in my motel room and how did it get here? Wait, what are you doing in my motel room? And how the hell do you know my brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doctor looked bemused, and then hurt and then offended. "This isn't a phone box. This is the TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed as if it was common knowledge while patting the TARDIS affectionately like it was a dog.

"What the hell is a TARDIS?" Sam was just as confused as before, if not more.

"You know, for someone who has been to hell more than nearly anyone else on the planet, you sure do reference it a lot; both of you." The Doctor shook his head, a look that looked confused and amazed at the same time. "Huh," he sighed rather dramatically, "the TARDIS stands for time and relatives dimensions in space."

"Okay, well that explains absolutely nothing! Time and what in space?" Sam's eyebrows were almost lost in his fringe and his mouth was pretty wide. Was this man speaking a different language or something?

The doctor rolled his eyes, seemingly bored and irritated by Sam's lack of knowledge. He opened his mouth again, preparing to explain what he had just said meant in further detail but before one confusing word escaped his lips dean interrupted, "Dude, don't ask." Sam realised that all four people in the room were staring at him, he suddenly became very self-conscious about being out of the loop. He looked at his older pleadingly, "Can you please explain what's going on?"

Dean rubbed the back of his head, looking between the three new people and the TARDIS trying to think of a reasonable and sane way to explain the extremely insane situation. After realising this was impossible he decided to just come out with it, the complete truth. "The doctor here is, well, he's an alien," Sam's eyes widened unbelievingly, "from a different planet." Dean clarified. "he travels through time and space in the tardis, it's actually a time machine and it's bigger on the inside, it's awesome, but if you say anything when you see I will punch you. I hate when people do that."

"But that's my favourite part!" the doctor whined like a disappointed child.

"he battles monsters, it's similar to what we do except he saves the world from aliens and we stuck fighting dicks from Hell." The doctor let out a sigh at the use of the word 'Hell' yet again. "Yeah, I know, it's all kind of Star Trek." The doctor shrugged at the comparison, looking slightly offended. "Those two," dean pointed two fingers at Rory and Amy. Rory smiled awkwardly and nodded his head whereas Amy wiggled her fingers; it was a cute wave young children often favoured. "they travel with him, keep him company. That's how we all met; I used to travel with them. Well, kind of." Sam wasn't sure whether to laugh or call the men in white coats.

"I think the fairies have been messing with you again, Dean; or me. Either that or I'm having a really, really _weird _dream. Sam rubbed his eyes hoping to erase the mad scene he had been witness to, but when he removed his palms from his eyes nothing had changed, apart from the now worried expressions on the people's faces.

"No, it's true. I don't know much about fairies and what business you have with them, but I'm a Timelord. Actually, I'm the last Timelord." The doctor gave a flimsy smile. "I even have two hearts."

Sam looked at the four people in his motel room; it was way too early for any of this, all he had wanted a couple of hours ago were a couple of hours of sleep. Now, he wanted answers and he knew (no matter how much he'd try) he wouldn't be able to sleep with all these question clawing at his brain. "So you're an alien, with two hearts, from a different planet?" Sam asked with multiple hesitations in his words.

The Doctor nodded, "Gallifrey. That's the planet I'm from."

"Okay." Sam nodded in return, signifying his understanding and comprehension; a confused look still consumed his face though. He turned towards Dean who was attempting to look innocent. "So how exactly do you meet a time travelling alien and his two accomplices?"

Dean bit the inside of gum, considering Sam's question. He shrugged, obviously stumped for an answer. "I don't really know. It just kind of happened."

Sam raised his eyebrows, flabbergasted by his brother's response. "'it just kind of happened'? how does something like that just happen?"

"Well, your brother saved my life, a long time ago. When he was much younger he prevented Amy and Rory from being murdered by a witch for a sacrifice and helped us stop her from destroying an entire town. It was pretty impressive."

"'Pretty impressive?' I was 8, it was awesome." Dean had interrupted, contributing his own piece of commentary to the recollection of events. Sam raised his eyebrows (he was pretty certain he was going to pull a muscle in them at some point tonight, if that was possible), surprised at the considerably young age his brother had helped gank a witch.

The doctor glared at Dean before continuing. "To show my gratitude, I agreed to let him choose one place he wanted to visit in the entire history of the universe. Of course he chose 12 January 1969, when Led Zeppelin released their first album. And since your brother is a magnet for trouble, we shared some, let's call them, adventures, the four of us." The doctor said with the largest smile Sam had seen him wear, so far, in the brief time Sam had known him.

"wait, when did all this happen?" Sam directed his question at dean; if he was 8 when he went travelling that meant Sam would have only been around 4. Did dean abandon him for a period of time when Sam was that young?

Once again he question was reciprocated with a shrug, "I don't know," this was becoming a frequent answer from dean, "I was around 8 or 9. It was when we were in Portland for a month."

Sam remembered their time spent in Portland; it was near Halloween and it was one of the better stages in Sam's childhood. Dean had taken him trick-or-treating in makeshift costumes they had found materials for outside the rooms of the motel they had been staying in. he remembered going to the park and Dean pushing him on the swings after a lot of persuasion (and puppy dog eyes). Sam remembered the horrible, puke green colour of the motel room that had been their home for the month while their father had been away hunting. What Sam didn't remember was his brother disappearing in a magic blue box to travel the galaxy with a very strange man in a bow tie. "You didn't go anywhere I Portland. We spent the majority of that month coped up in that motel room."

Dean smiled, "Sam, it's a time machine. I met the doctor that day we went to the park. I left you on the climbing frame for about ten minutes when I went to get us some water." Sam remembered this; he had raced the other kids who were twice the size of him up to the highest point. Dean had returned fairly quickly after announcing he was going to get something from the kiosk across the street from the park. "I was actually gone for 2 weeks. The doctor just dropped me 5 minutes after I supposedly left you in the park." Sam was confused and disappointed with himself; even for 4 years old Sam should have realised something was going on.

"So, what? 2 weeks of bonding and suddenly BFFs?" Sam was still confused about the welcoming they had received from his brother. There were only a handful of people on the planet who would receive a reception to the same extent as they had, and a 2 week adventure was not a sufficient relationship for that.

"Not exactly." Dean said, rubbing the back of his head again. Sam had realised dean did this when he was struggling to answer a question or explain something he thought Sam wouldn't appreciate.

"After the witch, we popped in once in a while." The doctor said, he must have known dean's reaction when he was stumped for something to say.

"We would check up on him, get some information on monsters we were up against, make sure he didn't get himself into too much trouble." Amy said, giving dean a light shove on his shoulder.

"Although, that wasn't usually the case, so most of the time we were getting him out of trouble." Rory said with a fond smile; he seemed so warm and dean looked at him in a similar way Sam looked at dean, eyes full of admiration.

"You got me out of trouble?" dean scoffed. "Obviously you've forgotten all the times I've saved your sorry ass, Williams. Or Should I say Pond-Williams?" Dean laughed at this, finding it absolutely hilarious. The doctor attempted to resist laughing at dean's malicious jab at Rory in-masculinity as Amy rubbed Rory's arm affectionately. There was obvious history between the four of them.

"any way, one day when you were about 12 and I was 16, dad said he'd found a new case. An appearing and disappearing blue police box." Sam nodded his head; he vaguely remembered this conversation taking place in the impala. Remembered dean's attempts at trying to poke flaws in their dad's theories about the box, claiming it was unlikely to be supernatural. It finally made sense to Sam. Dean didn't want their dad to discover he'd been off gallivanting with aliens instead of fulfilling his assigned objective of 'looking after Sammy.'

"you can probably guess he wasn't too happy when he found out. But, the hunter in him said that befriending the doctor was a good move since he was a helpful aly." Dean said this with what he hoped was a convincing smile. Sam then remembered the following weeks of uncomfortable silence, glares exchanged between Dean and their father and event snippets of hushed arguments when they thought Sam was asleep. Had their father seriously considered a possible alliance more important than his own son's safety, actually that did sound like their father.

"so all those time you left me in the motel room, claiming you were going to go to the arcades or somewhere else you were actually off time travelling with a crazy man in a stupid bow tie?!"Sam sounded hurt and almost mad at Dean. Was his brother an idiot?

"hey! I'm not crazy, and bow ties are cool." The doctor said while straightening his red bow tie, looking offended by Sam's comment.

Sam edged closer to the smaller man. "is that what you do? Run around kidnapping kids, putting them in danger on alien planets while fighting monsters." Sam's fists were clenched into tight fists, his teeth grinding. The doctor looked confused by Sam's comment; it was completely absurd.

"Sam, let's get this straight. I was not kidnapped. I practically begged the doctor to let me go travelling with him, Amy and Rory; and even then he wasn't to happy about it." dean had resumed the defensive position and sounded as mad as Sam did, fists also clenched and teeth gritted. "now if you're finished insulting my friends, what's going on Doc? Why are you here?"


End file.
